<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tutoring and Rosy Cheeks by minniessimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901251">Tutoring and Rosy Cheeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp'>minniessimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lipsoul Scenerios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay, Loona - Freeform, lipsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Lip needs help in math.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lipsoul Scenerios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tutoring and Rosy Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jinsoul big brains !!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungeun sighs as she writes her name on the tutoring sheet. Hopefully I get a good tutor, she thinks to herself, and quick. </p><p>AP Algebra was the only subject she's ever struggled in, mostly because it's a lot of memorizing and she does not have the facilities for that big man, or the memory space. Math was the devils subject in her opinion.</p><p>"Hey!" Jungeuns thoughts are interrupted by a bright presence appearing next to her. </p><p>The short girl turns to look at its source only to see her crush, Jung Jinsol, standing next to her in all her glory with a huge smile. "Oh, h-hey." </p><p>The blonde girl giggles at the others slight stutter and takes a look at where she just signed her name. Furrowing her eyebrows cutely she asks, "You need tutoring in math?"</p><p>"I- uh, yeah," Jungeun looks down embarrassed as she remembers Jinsol is in her class and was one of the, if not THE smartest student in there. It wasn't really a shocker. </p><p>"I'm kind of sad you didn't tell me you needed help," she pouts. </p><p>Of course Jungeun thought about asking the older girl for help, but she's one of the reasons she can't seem to concentrate in that class. "I'm sorry, it didn't cross my mind." </p><p>"It's okay, but i'd be happy to tutor you though." </p><p>Jungeun feels her face get warmer at the girls words, "Really?"</p><p>She nods and smiles, "Of course! Tell you what, after class you can walk with me to work on our homework together. We can then touch up on things you don't understand, sound good?" </p><p>I'm gonna go to her house?</p><p>Without even realizing, Jungeun nods. </p><p>"Cool! See you later then," Jinsol smiles one last time at how cutely the other girl was clearly flustered and walks away. </p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>Later in math class, Jinsol's eyes wander around after she finishes her worksheet. They automatically seem to land on a certain brunette whos eyes were screaming for help. </p><p>And as if on cue, she looks up and their eyes meet. Jinsol shoots her a quick smile which makes Jungeuns cheeks tint pink again. </p><p>Cute.</p><p>Time after their non-verbal interaction flew by fairly quickly as Jungeun was now sitting on Jinsols living room couch. She was explaining something about a matrix and how to use it to find the missing points for a quadratic equation...? </p><p>It didn't matter to Jungeun, what mattered was the pretty girl sitting next to her...</p><p>"Jungeun? ...Jungeun!" she jumps at the loudness from the other girl. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"You're losing focus! You have to really focus if you want to understand it," she said in a stern yet soft voice. "</p><p>"I'm sorry... I just can't seem to grasp it," Jungeun feels like a fool. An even bigger fool. </p><p>Her words make Jinsol place her pencil down and turn to completely face her. "It's alright if you dont get it. Math is a hard subject to grasp and it even challenges me some times. Although I didn't show it, it really strressed me out at one point so I really understand." </p><p>"I just don't want to waste your time," the brunette lets her eyes focus on the carpet beneath her feet. </p><p>But not for long as Jinsol lifts up her chin with her finger. "Hey," she says locking their eyes. "You are most definitely NOT wasting my time." </p><p>Their faces were so close to each other, it almost seemed like they were about to kiss. Which they did. Jinsol gave Jungeun a kiss on the cheek, making the younger girl relax at the feeling of her velvet-like lips. </p><p>When she pulls away they share a giggle and Jinsol gets an idea, "If you can solve some practice problems correctly i'll give you a kiss for each one, deal?" </p><p>"Deal!" </p><p>Neither of them ended up regretting the deal after those fifteen questions. If Jinsol was wearing stronger lipstick, Jungeun's cheek would've been stained for days and it made her want to confess to the blonde right then and there. </p><p>"Hey, Sol?" she hums in response. </p><p>"I uh, I have a crush on you," Jungeun looks down to play with her hands, which get separated by a hand that belongs to the blonde.</p><p>"I know," you could practically hear the smile on her face. "Your rosy cheeks never lie." </p><p>"Ah! This is embarrassing," Jungeun covers her face with her hands.</p><p>"It's not weird Jungeun, you know why?" Jinsol says in a serious voice, making Jungeun look back at her. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because I like you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its ur fave crackwhore…. </p><p>I also have a lipsoul social media au (in the works but posted) on twt so check that out hehe</p><p>my twt: https://twitter.com/jinfuckingsoul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>